A brown pair of shorts costs $$10$, and a popular pink necklace costs $3$ times as much. How much does the pink necklace cost?
Answer: The cost of the pink necklace is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $3 \times $10$ $3 \times $10 = $30$ The pink necklace costs $$30$.